


Please daddy.

by CaptainG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainG/pseuds/CaptainG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from tumblr. This is basically just some fluffy smut to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please daddy.

Liam looks down at his handiwork with a smug smirk on his face. Honestly, his boyfriend had never looked better in his opinion, with the way the leather restraints stood out on Niall’s pale skin, the sheer blackness a stark contrast.

Niall’s face is flushed red, as it always is when they do this. Liam thinks it only partly due to the strain it takes the smaller boy to hold his position, with his arms tied behind his head, and his legs positioned and bound so that they are wide open, and more leather crossing Niall’s chest for no reason other than it made Niall look extremely pretty. The main reason however, for the blush is that Niall isn’t quite there yet; still himself enough to be embarrassed at the way he was on display and in such a vulnerable way. It won’t take long to change that though, just a few more things and Niall will be totally gone.

He fondles the last piece in his hands, deciding to first kiss Niall’s lips, enjoying the way it causes Niall’s eyes to flutter open when they had previously been closed. Liam holds his stare, waiting for the minute nod of confirmation that it was okay to go ahead before slipping the gag into place.

'You look so beautiful, baby' Liam tells him, and he does. Niall's hair is flat against his head as opposed to it's usual quiff, which combined with how wide his blue eyes had gone, made Niall look younger than ever, and it was hard in this moment to not forget about the short two week gap in their ages. The innocence Niall is exuding makes the wanton look in his eyes seem totally inappropriate. He shifts his gaze down to the way Niall's cock is straining up against his abdomen, the appraisal obvious enough in Liam's own face to make Niall shift, embarrassed.

Liam frowns at that. He hates how his boyfriend doesn’t realise just how perfect he was. He would take a picture to show Niall and prove it to him, but the thought of anyone getting a hold of that picture and seeing Niall like this makes his stomach churn. No, this was for his eyes only, only he can have Niall spread out like this, prepared, and oh so willing, to give him everything.  
Niall’s cock twitches under the intensity of Liam’s gaze upon him, and he lets out a whine. Liam can only just about make it out to be an impatient ‘Daddy!’ because of the gag.

'Sorry, baby.” He chuckles, finally deciding to focus on the task. He slides down so his face is in line with Niall's groin. He starts pressing kisses against Niall's inner thighs, soon turning into quick bites chased by a soothing flick of the tongue, tracing a pattern, leading up his thighs, onto his hips and his naval, pulling gently on the light hair there.

He strokes his hands up and down Niall’s chest with no aim, just wanting that skin to skin contact before finally finding a destination. He pinches Niall’s nipples, giving a tug and a twist in a way that he knows, through experience, sends Niall crazy. At the same time he gently blows cool air onto Niall’s sensitive cock just so he could see the way it made Niall squirm and writhe as much as the restraints would allow him, loving the muffled moans that escape his boy’s lips.

He continues to tease and push Niall to his limit until Niall is nearly shaking in anticipation and Liam himself, cannot wait much longer. He pushes himself up, so that he can slowly enter, inch by inch, holding Niall still to stop his attempts to hurry Liam up. He wanted to take this slow, to show Niall how much he’s worth and how much he loves him.

Once he is fully in, he holds still, taking in the look of impatience and lust blended into his baby’s expression. It catches his breath that he is the one to put it there. He leans forward so he can mouth at Niall’s jawline and neck, a consolation prize due to Niall’s mouth being unavailable, making sure to leave marks as a sign of possession. He finally starts to move. His thrusts are long and hard, making sure each one brushed against Niall’s prostate, and his pace no quicker that anything else that night had been.

"You’re so tight, boy, so tight and perfect just for Daddy." He tells him, loving the way it makes the younger boy preen. He carries on to mouth compliments and praise in short hot breaths against Niall’s ear, until he could suddenly feel Niall tense up in the tell tale sign of an orgasm, could feel muscles tighten around his cock, making Liam gasp at how good it felt, before the boy relaxes again underneath him.

Liam pulls out, ignoring the whine of protest from Niall. He had planned to continue to fuck Niall hard until he came himself, deep in Niall’s arse, so that he could later watch it trickle out. But he knew personally, that coming untouched like Niall had was powerful, and to continue to fuck Niall’s now over sensitive body would be cruel. And the knowledge that he still had the power to do that to Niall, after three years, more than made up for it.

Whimpers came through the boy’s gag, as he licked a long stripe through the come smeared across Niall’s stomach and chest, ignoring the less than desirable taste of leather as it came with something that was so uniquely Niall, and something only he alone would get to experience. Liam gently removed the gag, a task made easy as Niall’s head has been tilted forward, chin pressing against his chest as he had watch Liam taste his come, with wide lust filled eyes.

Much rougher than any of his previous actions, he grabbed a completely pliant Niall’s hair, now damp from a build up of sweat, and jerked his head back, so he could kiss the now free lips, forcing Niall to taste himself. Then he replaced his lips with the head of his cock, pushing gently against Niall’s soft lips asking for entry. But Liam moved back just as Niall went to do so. Niall, however, did not falter, knowing what Liam wanted.

He looked up to make eye contact with Liam and ever so quietly whimpered; ‘Please Daddy’, satisfaction colouring Niall’s face when he got what he wanted. It was sloppy, lacking any of the skill Liam knew Niall’s talented tongue possessed, and was more Liam fucking his mouth, keeping his head still with the fingers that still gripped his hair. But his boy maintained eye contact with him, as if in need of approval, which was completely endearing to Liam. It didn't take long before Liam felt his orgasm build, and he didn't try to slow it down, nor bothering to give Niall any warning, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference to the boy.

Niall tries to swallow it all, but doesn’t quite manage causing some of it to drip down the side of his mouth, and Liam didn't even pretend to not find it incredibly hot. He moved forward to catch it in his own mouth, chasing it up until his lips were once again sealed around Niall’s, mixing their tastes and showing Niall how appreciative he was all at the same time. He carefully undoes the straps, letting Niall move into a more naturally position, pressing soothing kisses against any where that the leather had rubbed against.

Grabbing a nearby cloth, he gently wipes the remainder of Niall’s orgasm off of his stomach and cock, giving hushed reassurances in reply to Niall’s whimpers of protest at his over sensitized body being touched so soon. Once Liam was sure they were both clean enough that it shouldn't be irritable in the morning, he lies down on the bed. Niall immediately cuddles into his side, arms wrapping around Liam’s torso, and a head lying on his chest, with a muffled ‘Thank you Daddy’ before Niall falls asleep, almost instantly.

Liam wraps his arms around Niall in return, pulling him even closer to himself, taking comfort in the way that if he holds him, he knows Niall is next to him and okay. Without jostling Niall, he carefully pulls the duvet over their naked bodies and settles down to go sleep. Tomorrow they would just be Niall and Liam, boyfriends again, and Liam is okay with that. More than okay, because he loves all the sides of Niall that their could possibly be.

Also, it meant that Liam might be able to convince Niall to cook him his favourite breakfast, a Spanish omelette, come morning. Niall might even be persuaded into doing it how Liam likes it best; by cooking naked. That thought is what stays with him as he finally drifts of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's always nice for an author to receive feedback be it constructive criticism or sweet sweet words of appreciation. Just keep that in mind. ;)


End file.
